1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to massagers in general and in particular to a method and apparatus for massage a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Individuals who spend long hours working with computers or driving can be prone to muscle tension and discomfort building up in and around their shoulder blades. This is due to the long periods of abnormal arm position. It is also very common for construction personnel and people who perform repetitive arm work to find a build up of muscle strain and tension in these areas. Common methods of relieving this type of stress may include muscle relaxants, massage or chiropractic adjustments. However, many of these methods may not be convenient for a user or may be expensive for treatments to be administered by a massage or chiropractic professional.
Previously, self-massage has also not been practical. Current equipment for self-massage has not been adequate to provide the necessary pressure and/or leverage to help relieve this type of tension. In particular, previous apparatuses have not provided the combination of leverage, heat, light-therapy and vibration capabilities available to them for self massage units. Pervious apparatuses have also not been able to compensate for different arm lengths.
In particular, applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,693 to Lambden discloses a method and apparatus for applying pressure to the body of a person. In use, the device disclosed in Lambden positions the arms away from the body of the user and close together which will causes the arm muscles to tire quickly and may actually increase the tension between the shoulders. The closed position of the handles of the Lambden device may also limit the positions in which the device may apply pressure to the body of the user.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,708 to Sprat discloses a massager for the back portion of the human body. The device disclosed in Sprat has no mechanism to deliver heat or vibration to the user. Additionally, the hinge in the center of the device of Sprat may decrease the possible pressure that the user may apply to their muscles and may cause areas of the body to be pinched therebetween.
As disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,171 to Ewell et al. discloses a cane adapted to provide pain relief. The apparatus of Ewell et al. does not provide vibration and may be difficult to move around on the back of a user for a massage due to limited locations on which to grasp the apparatus. Furthermore, gripping both ends of the apparatus of Ewell et al. on the same side of the body may cause further strain on the user thereby adding to the back tension and discomfort of the user.
The device disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,315 to Iwahashi has no mechanism to deliver heat or vibration and Its ability to deliver pressure is hampered by the bendable center and straight design. Similarly, the device disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,975 to Clarke also has no mechanism to deliver heat or vibration. The central hinge mechanism of the Clarke device also minimizes the ability to move the unit in both vertical and horizontal plains. U.S. Pat. No. 718,594 to Baily also has no mechanism to deliver heat or vibration. The Baily device is also not designed to deliver a single pressure point and can only be rolled in a single plain for each arm position.